The Actual GoGang
GoGang is a fiction series that will never be an actual thing but it's fun to write about. The series follows a group of self proclaimed "heroes" who live in the corrupt and dysfunctional city of GoCity. They often attempt to stop crimes and save people, but almost always end up escalating situations to absurd levels. Characters * TGB1: A hyperactive and potentially deranged child. TGB1 has a very childish view of how the world works, and this often leads to him causing massive issues, such as the time he accidentally nuked the entirety of Russia because he believed they were reviving Stalin as a giant death machine. He has the highest kill count of the series being directly responsible for at least 544,000,000 causalities. * Sophie: A delusional 65 year old Cuban man who thinks he is a 12 year old shapeshifting otter. Sophie is very over dramatic, often treating minor incidents, such as littering, as if they were life or death situations, like the time he broke a man's neck for putting his feet in Burger King Lettuce. Sophie is also a masochist and enjoys BDSM. * Insecurity: A former clown. Insecurity believes life is one big joke, he is a member of the GoGang because he wants to see how low humanity can set the bar, and how absurd certain situations can get. He finds the mere idea that humans such as TGB1 and Sophie exist to be so funny that he is willing to risk his life just to milk mileage out of them. He is also the grandson of Jerry Seinfeld. * Lemon: A secret undercover villain, Lemon exists to further sabotage the plans of the Gang and to also cause further suffering to everyone else around him. TGB1 and Sophie are not aware of this, but Insecurity is and finds it so funny that he doesn't tell anyone because he thinks it's funny. Despite being evil, Lemon still likes to mess with villains as well. * Igloo: The self proclaimed "arch enemy" of the Gang who is also just as if not more delusional than them. Igloo is a human-whale hybrid, he despises the Gang for destroying his "waifu" (a pillow with a drawing of a 6 year old anime girl) and often tries to kill them in various ways but since his IQ is a single digit he always fails and isn't even noticed by the gang. * James: Sophie's sex doll who he believes is a living breathing human being. James is based off of a pro wrestler, Sophie is very protective of it. Episodes # Hostage: Die or Die # Super Circus # Fast Food Frenzy # Gone Fishing # Spring Break Special (GONE SEXUAL) # Dark N Gritty Reboot # GoGang Meets Brody Foxx (crossover with Yo Mama) # It's Summer Time and You Know What That Means # Bak 2 Skool # GoGang Did 9/11 # Generic Halloween Special # [[GoGang: Just Another Normal Episode just kidding-IN SPACE|GoGang: Just Another Normal Episode just kidding-'IN SPACE']] Gallery TGB1 and Sophie.png|TGB1 and Sophie